It is known (NEI KING, chapter 10, paragraph 65) that the five notes of the earliest musical scale have a correspondence with the five elements of nature and with the five viscera, and are interrelated in a substantially constant ratio.
In classifying the elements according to the law of generation, it is known that:
the note known as "JIAO", which is related to the others in a ratio of approximately 64, corresponds to wood and to the liver; PA1 the note "ZHI", which is related to the others in a ratio of approximately 54, corresponds to fire and to the heart; PA1 the note "GONG", which is related to the others in a ratio of 81, corresponds to the earth and to the spleen; PA1 the note "SHANG", which is related to the others in a ratio of 72, corresponds to metal and to the lungs; and PA1 the note "YU", which is related to the others in a ratio of 48, corresponds to water and to the kidneys.
These ratios are also confirmed in the "Tetractys pythagoricienne" with the fifth, the fourth and the octave intervals in the dodecaphonic or usual modern musical scale.
Based on ratios approximately defining sound wave frequencies, each of them may be expressed as a mean number of complete cycles per second, or in other words as a mean Hertz frequency.
Furthermore, various apparatus for non-invasive stimulation of acupuncture points utilizing waves in accordance with the frequencies is also known.
Certain ones of such apparatus (French Patents 2.371.935 and 2.498.927) utilize either a value (75 Hz) which approximates the mean frequency (72 Hz) of the note "SHANG", or integral multiples of this value, but this is done not to express a sound wave representing the information furnished at the acupuncture points, but to define the quenching frequency of a light wave generally in the infrared zone of the spectrum by an electroluminous diode.
These type of apparatus principally act, more or less superficially, upon the energies of maintenance, that is, on the trophic and defense energies, but also, accessorily, on the "informative" aspect of the psycho-informative energy.
These apparatuses, which have only a superficial and transient effect on the clinical level, thus are furthermore not adapted to act on the energy of programming/regulation.
These various apparatuses thus have made predominant use of one of the frequencies defined in the classical texts, and hence are incomplete and not long-lasting in effect.
Hence at the present time, there is nothing available for complete constitutional action, contributing to reinserting a patient into time and space, except the traditional needles, with the disadvantages they have, both because of the fear they evoke, especially in the youngest patients, and because of the risks of infection due to the perforation of the skin.
One result the invention seeks to obtain is an apparatus the action of which is constitutional and durable and which offers the advantages of the five mean frequencies mentioned above.
To take into account the particular characteristics of the patients, it must furthermore be readily possible to furnish these waves not merely at exactly the mean value of the frequency of each note, but also at a frequency slightly different from that. A further result the invention seeks to obtain is an apparatus having a range of control of plus or minus four Hz with respect to each mean frequency.
An apparatus emitting sound waves at the five mean frequencies mentioned above and with the control range mentioned above will not be suitable, however, because first, certain control ranges can thus overlap or cross over one another in an undesirable manner, and so the passage of one wave to another upward or downward in the order of their frequencies causes wandering among the five elements in a disordered manner in terms of the law of generation.
Furthermore, such a wave would have limited penetration and thus would not have a lasting effect.
One result the invention seeks to obtain is an apparatus which, while furnishing the frequencies in an ordered manner, does not produce undesirable overlapping or crossovers in the control ranges.